


Stealing Milky Ways and Twixes and Kisses

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, I need my content and I'm writing it if I have to, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: A snapshot of John and Gary's first Halloween together
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Stealing Milky Ways and Twixes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/gifts).

> The lovely callonielb asked: If you still need a Halloween prompt for Constangreen, how about something to do with this bit of dialogue: "I can't believe you ate all our candy"?
> 
> I've been so starved for Constangreen content lately that I decided to just write a teeny thing. So here it is on AO3, a day later.

“I can’t believe you ate all our candy!”

John’s mouth felt dry. He could have used Gary buying the bag three weeks early as an excuse, or that some of the Legends had raided the stash too. Once upon a time, he would have said that, and hell if he wasn’t tempted to now. But things were different now.

“I didn’t think we’d be having trick-or-treaters. Figured it was for us.”

“Ah…no,” Gary shook his head. “Some of the kids who live in the building come around. Plus the parents like getting something too. The past few years, I haven’t had Halloween off, so I just leave a bowl by the door with a sign. What do you usually do?”

“Never handed out candy before. Usually spend Halloween going after some spook conjured up by half-wit teenagers.”

“That’s fun too,” his boyfriend offered. “Is that what you want to do this Halloween?”

John leaned forward on the kitchen island. “Was thinking about joining you in your plans this year. What are you thinking, sunshine?”

“I always planned to do a movie marathon if I ever got Halloween off,” Gary explained. “Wasn’t sure if I’d leave the bowl at the door or answer it this time.”

The exorcist shot a smile at him. “Suppose we do that marathon and leave the bowl by the door. Don’t think either of us will be in the state to answer it.”

A blush crept across Gary’s cheeks. “Let me run out for more candy and we can get started.”

That Halloween, the pair sit on the couch through _Hocus Pocus_, _Halloween, _and _Practical Magic_, occasionally listening to the cheers of kids outside the door loading their plastic pumpkins with more chocolate and lollies.

For John, it’s the least stressful Halloween yet. Gary is happy to have the night off without working for the Time Bureau (and spends the evening forgetting how guilty he feels for getting it shut down).

Both are just content after everything to lie next to each other, stealing Milky Ways and Twixes and kisses as the movies play.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be really cool?


End file.
